


Downtime

by purple_skeleton



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_skeleton/pseuds/purple_skeleton
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé, Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal, Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal, Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Codex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codex/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/kHbknVp)


End file.
